The Song of the Organoid
by Nipponpryde
Summary: During Bit and Liger Zero's little vacation after the Royal Cup, the Liger's permanently bonded organoid goes berserk, and takes over the Liger's body. On top of that, an old evil arises again, to cause chaos and havoc to Zi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids (obviously). If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this fafic...  
  
The cool evening wind rippled through Bit's straw-blonde hair. His eyes were closed as he sat atop Liger Zero's cockpit. The Liger Zero growled in approval, as if enjoying the breeze himself.  
  
"Class S huh? Well Liger, we've finally made it to the top."  
  
Yes, it seems that way  
  
Bit smiled as the Liger's roars were translated in his mind into understandable words. No one really seemed to notice that Bit could understand the Liger Zero, except Leon, but he didn't seem to believe Bit either. As Bit was chuckling to himself, the Liger perked up suddenly, almost knocking Bit off the cockpit.  
  
"Whoa Liger! Don't forget I'm up here too."  
  
But the Liger Zero was completely ignoring Bit. Instead, it was looking forward toward the canyons, listening intently.  
  
"Uh... Liger?"  
  
Shhh... Can't you here it?  
  
"Here what?"  
  
The song  
  
"Um... No."  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if Bit's hearing was improved. In the distance, he could hear a faint song. Bit had never heard the song before, and couldn't tell what instrument was making the sound. It was soothing and sad in a way. The tune seemed to pull Bit into a trance, until he could hear nothing except the song. His whole body relaxed, and Bit fell onto his back, still listening to the somber song. The Liger Zero got up suddenly, snapping Bit out of his trance.  
  
This can't be right...  
  
"Wha? Huh? What is it Liger?"  
  
The same tune...  
  
The song was louder now, and seemed to be more rueful than before. Then, Bit realized that the Liger Zero was singing the same tune. Bit became sullen as the song continued. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let the tune take over again. After a while, Bit thought he could make out words, or what seemed like them. Just like when Liger roared and growled, Bit's mind seemed to translate the tune. It told a story about a war long ago. How a great evil had swept across the land, putting the planet in chaos. Bit listened, with a sort of passive mind. He listened inertly, until a phrase caught his ear.  
  
-so the evil will rise again, to destroy the One. But if the prophecy tells true, then the evil shall perish with much rue  
  
The song seemed to fade off, and Bit's mind cleared. The Liger Zero started to shake its head as if there was a bug on his head. Bit jumped off before a swiping paw came down where he was sitting. The white liger continued to fidget and shake, but after a couple minutes, he seemed to settle down a bit.  
  
Let's go back  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
Besides the sound of the crashing waves against the cliff, there was no sound. Even the crickets seemed unable to break the eerie silence. Upon arrival to the resort, Bit finally summed up the courage to disrupt the uncanny stillness.  
  
"The song... What was it talking about?"  
  
The Liger Zero shifted its feet uneasily.  
  
I don't know if you would understand  
  
"C'mon Liger! We've been through so much together! Fine. Then tell me, who, or what, was singing it, and how do you know it?"  
  
It's a very old song. A song all organoids know very well. It's been transferred into the memories of all the young organoids  
  
"So an organoid was singing it. Right?"  
  
The Liger looked up into the sky and nodded.  
  
Until that one night. The Wild Zoids were put under control, and lost all their life energy. Only a few of us remained after the Big Chance. And I only know of one other completely wild zoid beside myself  
  
"The Berserk Fuhrer (fury)," Bit said instinctively.  
  
Yes. I know this song because before the Bit Chance, the night was always filled with the tune. Another, is because I have an organoid within my core  
  
"Whoa. Wait a minute. I thought you were an organoid. Like you were the organoid just in the Liger's body."  
  
The Liger tilted its head to one side.  
  
No. I am the Liger Zero, a completely Wild Zoid, and I have an organoid within my core  
  
"So you're actually the zoid, and there's the organoid inside you. Okay. Gottcha."  
  
The only reason I am able to use the organoid's power without having it awaken, is because I am a Wild Zoid  
  
"So is the organoid in you... asleep?"  
  
It is dormant at the moment, but starting to get very uneasy. I'm trying to hold it back as long as I can, but it is getting stronger. That's why I've been starting to twitch a little more  
  
"Yeah I noticed," Bit said recalling that he was almost squashed by the Liger's paw.  
  
Then, the Liger started to buck and shake its head. It roared uncontrollably, and then suddenly stopped. The Liger turned toward Bit, and its eyes were glowing black. Bit was wide-eyed as he backed up. The cold wall of the resort met his back. Closing in on Bit, the Liger Zero's teeth and claws seemed to turn black also.  
  
"Liger? Hey buddy? It's me Bit," Bit said as he forced a small grin. But the Liger didn't seem to find anything to smile about, and growled coldly. "Please don't hurt me..." Bit begged this time.  
  
With nowhere to run, all Bit could do was pray that his partner was still in the Zoid, and that he was putting up a good enough fight to regain control. Bit could usually feel the nice warm air emitted from the Strike Laser Claw, but for some reason, the claw exuded a cold chilly feeling.  
  
'Must be the organoid,' Bit thought, with a not so calm mind.  
  
::You're smart. For a human:: a voice echoed through Bit's head.  
  
"What? Who was that?" said a startled Bit.  
  
::The Liger Zero. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean::  
  
"What did you do with Liger!?" Bit said with a surge of anger.  
  
::Just the same thing that ungrateful machine did to me for about 400 years::  
  
'Wow, Liger's that old?' Bit thought to himself.  
  
::Yes, we're that old::  
  
"You can read my mind!?"  
  
::No fun if I couldn't:: the Liger Zero seemed to smirk.  
  
There was a flash of light.  
  
**Hey! Who's out here?! All visitors were supposed to be back in their rooms by midnight! It's already three in the morning!**  
  
A Command Wolf AC, obviously on night patrol, came next to the Liger Zero. Without warning, the Liger hit the Command Wolf with a lighting fast strike. The Command Wolf was startled and hit badly on the cheek by the Strike Laser Claw, but not defeated yet.  
  
**What the! You're not supposed to attack the patrol Zoids!"  
  
The Command Wolf leapt out and landed on the Liger's back, and shocked it with its electrofangs. The Wolf had the Liger by the shoulder armor. Unable to shake the Zoid off, the Liger jettisoned its shoulder armor, discarding the Command Wolf with it. With the Wolf on the ground, the Liger was free to jump on top of it, ripping away at its light armor with its teeth. After it had its fun, the Liger Zero's organoid radiated its Strike Laser Claw, and cut the wires behind the Command Wolf's head. Lying limp on the ground, the Command Wolf's systems seemed to shut down, and it was pitch black suddenly.  
  
::It's only me and you now human::  
  
"N-no. The Liger Zero is somewhere in you!" Bit stuttered, trying to sound confident.  
  
The Liger/organoid laughed.  
  
::Believe what you want. The Liger Zero's body is mine now, and he'll never get it back::  
  
The Liger Zero's claw plummeted down toward Bit, its nails shining with bitter black light. Knowing there was no way to resist the attack, Bit closed his eyes and waited for the end to come...  
  
So?? What do you think?? Please please PLEASE review!! Thankies! 


End file.
